


Ricstar Fanart Collection

by Foxy Metal Messiah (Anankhe)



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Mamba - Freeform, Blood, Fanart, Imperator Ric, Kill Bill AU, Kisses, M/M, Mad Max AU, Nudity, Ric's green bandana, Scarves, Shower Sex, Warboy Star, also regular porn, hair porn, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankhe/pseuds/Foxy%20Metal%20Messiah
Summary: This is where I'm dumping most of my ricstar fanart.





	1. Chapter 1

I drew some porn in celebration of Shatterstar appearing in the preview of New Mutants: Dead Souls #2 (woooo!). Hope you enjoy this gratuitous X-Force era shower sex thing I did, and please forgive my utter lack of knowledge of human anatomy. Hopefully there'll be more art to come soon.

Original post: http://foxy-metal-messiah.tumblr.com/post/172529263804/some-celebratory-shower-sex-because-of-the-new


	2. Chapter 2

It rained a lot today so I drew some warm hugs.

Original: http://foxy-metal-messiah.tumblr.com/post/172608433244/warm-snuggles-3


	3. Chapter 3

I think we can all agree this had to be done. 

Original: http://foxy-metal-messiah.tumblr.com/post/172662164219/black-mamba


	4. Chapter 4

Another thing I drew a while ago, inspired by [geneticghost](http://geneticghost.tumblr.com/) and [xforce1991](http://xforce1991.tumblr.com/)'s absolutely incredible Mad Max AU. You can find the original on my tumblr [here](http://foxy-metal-messiah.tumblr.com/post/169743212624/foxy-metal-messiah-ricstar-smooches-in-defiance).


End file.
